Family Tree
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Set after the Season Finale. Henry gets a Family Tree assignment in school. Knowing how tangled it is, how would he cope with the pressure.


**AN: I'm back again with another Once Upon A Time fanfic. This time around, it's the dreaded family tree assignment you get. Considering Henry belongs to technically two different family bloodlines, how would this go for him? The chronology is after the sixth season finale before the 2 time jumps in the "seemingly" cold opens of the season (or series, if you prefer to discontinuity the seventh season) finale. The Once Upon A Time franchise is owned and operated by ABC Studios and Kitsis/Horowitz, Inc.**

"Tonight's homework assignment: Assemble your family tree and present it to the class tomorrow. That will be all for today", Henry's teacher stated before slamming the textbook shut as if it was finalized. It's not that Henry didn't enjoy homework per se, considering it's the only thing to keep the kid occupied. Ever since the final battle ended, everything just sort of stopped, like it did with the very first curse before Emma broke it. Everything and everyone settled into some form of a routine: Henry went to school, Snow went to teaching, David maintaining his and Snow's farm, Emma and Hook policed the town, Gold managed the pawn shop, balancing that with being a family man while Belle managed the library. They haven't had any villain troubles for days now and so far, Gold showed no signs of relapsing back to his darker urges. Needless to say, the book was finished, nothing to add on except "And They Lived Happily Ever After" or just a plain old The End. Now, what brought on the Family Tree assignment was one of Henry's teachers had been discussing family ties and connections so the assignment was to create a family tree and present to the class. However, Henry knew his family tree was pretty screwed up. Why? Because he was adopted into Regina's side of the family, which pretty much butchered most, if not all of, his ties to Emma. So, how was he going to complete this one? He knew his smarts when fighting fairy tale villains would not come in handy when facing the perils of schoolwork.

Cut to, Henry at the kitchen table, pencil in hand, staring determinedly at a piece of paper. Only problem? The paper was blank. He was locked and loaded, ready to tackle this assignment just like a fairy tale villain but a further problem? Nothing. Just then, Emma walked into the house.

"Finish your homework?" she inquired.

"Almost", he responded.

"What is it you have left?"

"A family tree for Mrs. Jones."

"No relation to Hook?"

"Nope. Anyway, you know how I technically belong to two family lines, right?"

"Right….."

"I was thinking about maybe turning in two family tree assignments and just calling it a day. But looking over the assignment instructions again, it says a cohesive family tree", Henry stated, mentally thinking that the teacher threw that clause in just in case anyone who was in the same situation as he was would try and cheat the assignment.

"So, what's the problem? Henry, at a certain point, we all get those family tree assignments in school. I'm pretty sure Hook himself did one if he went to school, even I had to do one in school", she stated.

"Happy ending? You passed?"

"No, I flunked the assignment because at that time, I knew next-to-NOTHING about my routes and where it was I came from until you knocked on my door 28 years later. Now, I keep a cohesive family tree", Emma said, showing him the sheet she had been working on. Henry took a look, it was almost completely filled in.

"I think if you had handed this in back when you were in school you would have received an A+" he stated.

"Thanks. So, what are you having trouble with?"

"Just where to start."

"Who are Neal's parents?" Emma inquired. That took Henry by surprise.

"Who?"

"If you're stuck on a family tree, start with your parents and work backwards", she said, trying to be helpful. Henry got the idea.

"Rumple and Milah. Rumple is currently married to Belle and has Gideon", he said, filling in the boxes on the sheet.

"And who were Rumple's parents?"

"I don't know."

"Kid, you're telling me you have no clue who his parents are? Hint: You were kidnapped by 2 of his goons." Henry remembered the adventure with Peter Pan, who wanted his heart so he could live forever and had manipulated him into doing so.

"Peter Pan and The Black Fairy?"

"I think the teacher wants the real names."

"Malcolm and Fiona?"

"Bingo." Having seen him get the hang of it, Emma decided she wasn't needed for that particular assignment anymore but stuck around in case he needed help with the others.

Cut to the next day at school where everyone was presenting their family trees. Henry gulped, knowing his wasn't the most cohesive of all of his classmates. Finally, Mrs. Jones' spectacles turned in his direction. "All right, Henry, you're up", she stated. Henry gulped, straightened his tie, grabbed his paper and stepped up to face the class.

"Right, you might wanna get comfortable because we're gonna be here awhile", he said. Mrs. Jones was, however, unamused at the joke.

"I know, that's why I saved you for last."

"Right. Well, King Xavier is the father of Prince Henry, my namesake. The miller's daughter is Cora, who laid with Jonathan, which led to Zelena, she later marries Henry and bares him Regina, my other mother. King Leopold marries Queen Eva and she bares him Snow White. After Eva's death, he remarries to Regina. Robert and Ruth gave birth to two sons, Prince Charming and James. James is raised by King George. Snow White marries Prince Charming and bares him 2 children: Emma and Neal. Emma's my mother who's married to Hook. Now, Malcolm and Fiona give birth to Rumple. When he grows up, he marries Milah and has a son, Baelfire. Emma lays with him, resulting in me. Now, Maurice and Collette welcome a daughter, Belle. When she grows up, she marries Rumple and bares a son, Gideon. That's my whole family tree. Thanks for listening", he said before sitting down to a shock silent classroom. Really, it was so silent, one could hear a pin drop. Everyone knew Henry had one of those fantastical family trees but now they had an idea JUST how fantastical it actually was. Finally, Mrs. Jones spoke up.

"Well, out of all the family trees I heard today, you, Henry Mills, yours takes the cake. I can say right now, you went above and beyond. A+ for you right off the bat. Hand in your family trees on my desk on your way out. Class dismissed", she said as if it was final which in this case, it was.

Cut to Henry walking into the house after school is let out.

"So, how did it go?" Emma asked.

"I passed the assignment. The teacher was amazed at how far I was able to stretch back my lineage", Henry stated.

"Well, how about a celebratory snack?"

"I could use one."

 **AN: I had initially planned for a scene where Hook walks in when Emma was telling Henry that he probably had to do one if he went to school in a "You talkin' about me" moment. Emma asks him if he did the family tree assignment in school and Hook states nope because he never went to school, saying he never got the chance but I felt it took away from Henry's POV. R &R!**


End file.
